Tuck Everlasting (2002 film)
| runtime = 96 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $15 million | gross = $19,344,615 }} Tuck Everlasting is a 2002 romantic fantasy drama film based on Natalie Babbitt’s 1975 children’s book of the same name. The Walt Disney Pictures release was directed by Jay Russell. Plot 15-year-old Winnie (Winifred) Foster is from an upper-class family in the town of Treegap, and wants to make her own choices in life. After being told that she is going to a boarding school, she runs off into the forest where she meets Jesse Tuck drinking from a spring at the foot of a great tree. She is kidnapped by his older brother Miles and brought back to the Tucks' home where they tell her they will return her as soon as they can trust her. She becomes enamored of their slow and simple way of life and falls in love with Jesse. She learns that the Tucks cannot age or be injured due to drinking water from a magic spring around a hundred years ago and that they kidnapped her to hide the secret. They tell her that living forever is more painful than it sounds and believe that giving away the secret of the spring will lead to everyone wanting to drink from it. A man in a yellow suit befriends the Fosters while Winnie is gone. He spies on the Tucks and he desires the spring to sell the water. He makes a deal to save Winnie and get the forest. He goes to the Tucks and orders them to reveal where the spring is; when they deny any knowledge about the spring he threatens Winnie with a pistol. He calls their bluff by shooting Jesse and exposing his youth; but in return Jesse's mother, Mae, kills him with the rear end of a rifle. The constable arrests Mae and Angus. Mae is sentenced to be hanged for murdering the man. After being returned home, Winnie is woken by Jesse who begs her to help him free his parents. The family fears that if Mae will be hanged the next day, she won't die and their immortality will be exposed to the public. Winnie helps Jesse and Miles to break the Tucks out of jail and say goodbye to them. Jesse, who has fallen in love with Winnie, asks her to join them, but Angus warns her that it is dangerous to go with them as they will be hunted. Jesse tells Winnie to drink from the spring so she could live forever and never age, then he will come back for her when everything is safe. He leaves promising to love her until the day he dies. After the Tucks depart, Winnie chooses not to drink the water. She would rather die after living a full life, than be immortal and stuck watching life pass her by. 85 years later, Jesse returns to Treegap, which has now become a modern city. He goes into the woods and at the base of the great tree he finds Winnie's headstone marking the site of where the spring once stood. The stone reads that Winnie became a wife and mother before passing away at 100 years of age. Jesse sits at her grave, smiling through his tears and remembering her. Cast * Alexis Bledel as Winnie Foster * Jonathan Jackson as Jesse Tuck * Ben Kingsley as The Man in the Yellow Suit * William Hurt as Angus Tuck * Sissy Spacek as Mae Tuck * Scott Bairstow as Miles Tuck * Amy Irving as Mrs. Foster * Victor Garber as Robert Foster * Julia Hart as Sally Hannaway * Naomi Kline as Beatrice Ruston * Robert Luis as Night Deputy (as Robert Logan) *Elisabeth Shue as Narrator (voice) Production Filming for Tuck Everlasting took place in Maryland, specifically in Baltimore, Bel Air and Berlin. Differences between the movie and the book Reception Box office On a $15 million budget, Tuck Everlasting grossed $19,161,999 in the US and $182,616 in other territories for a worldwide total of $19,344,615. Critical response Tuck Everlasting received generally mixed reviews, with a 61% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. References External links * * * * * Alexis Bledel interview for Tuck Everlasting Category:2002 films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:2000s romance films Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films directed by Jay Russell Category:Films set in 1914 Category:Films set in 2002 Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films produced by Marc Abraham Category:2000s romantic drama films Category:Immortality in fiction Category:Beacon Pictures films Category:Teen romance films Category:Films shot in Maryland Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films scored by William Ross